Soul Eater Halloween
by dino kid
Summary: A witch casts a spell on Halloween right in the middle of Shibusens halloween party. Summary sucks. I put less effort in this as i do my other stories.


**Alright! This is the DYCs Halloween one-shot! **

…

"HAhahahaha! Shall we begin?" A young female voice laughed as she stood on the tallest part of Shibusen and watched the clock. It was a Halloween party, everyone was going to be dressed up in there costumes. She slowly raised her arms, her body glowing as she muttered a few chants and yelled out a spell laughing as a bright light covered the entire city, disappearing a second later.

"Have a happy Halloween kiddies." She cooed disappearing.

Inside Shibusen people were shaking there heads as if trying to wake up all of whom were in a monster costume.

"What just happened?" Soul asked as he rubbed his head. He was wearing a Frankenstein costume.

"I don't know." Said Maka who was wearing a Rebel Fairy costume. "Something feels different though." She said and looked at Soul nearly having a heart attack. "S-Soul!" She yelled giving him a Maka Chop.

"What?" Soul asked rubbing his head trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"W-When did you make your costume so realistic then when we came?" Maka asked having a hand over her heart trying to slow it down.

"What do you mean? I did nothing to my costume since we arrived." Soul asked confused.

Maka quickly pulled out a mirror, and there Soul stared in shock as he looked like a albino Franken Stein. "W-What happened?" He said in shock. The screw in his head was real, the stitches he drew on were real stitching, everything was real. He then got a good look at Maka.

"Y-Your wings are moving!" He said staring wide eyed at the black gothic wings that were fluttering on her back and his eyes widened as he saw that they were indeed, attached to her back.

"What's happening?" Maka screamed, it wasn't just them either, everyone around them were realizing they had become what they were dressed as.

"M-M-Maka! W-what's going on?" A familiar voice wailed, but it seemed hollow and to echo, Maka turned around to see a thin skeleton running towards her and fall flat on it's face as it reached her. "I-I don't k-know how to deal with this!" He wailed.

"Crona! C-calm down! We'll figure this out!" Maka said immediately trying to comfort the terrified meister. Motherly instincts activating again as she calmed Crona down.

"AH! I'M A ZOMBIE!" Yelled Blackstar and Kai as they raced by losing a leg on the way and colliding right in with Crona causing bones and limbs to fly.

"Ah! I don't know how t-to deal with this!" Crona's skull wailed from the pile of limbs and bones.

"Gah, looks like were going to learn how to reassemble a skeleton…." Soul said. "Not cool." He added as he began picking up bones and kicking away the zombie limbs. After a couple of minutes they managed to put him back together.

Sort of.

"Eh….. I think you made him into a desk Soul.." Maka said.

Crona was silent in embarrassment as they took him apart and attempted to put him together again.

"Sheesh, you guys vould have listened in class vesterday." They heard someone from behind say. They turned around to see Kid, paler then normal, in the vampire outfit he wore, and being an…actual…vampire.

"Vere, let me do it." Kid said as he began putting the bones where they were supposed to go.

"What's up with the V's man?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, vit's a part of vhat has happened to me I suppose." Kid shrugged as he finished by putting Cronas head on the neck.

"T-thank you Kid-kun…" Crona mumbled and paused, realization suddenly hitting that he was, in fact, naked.

Though it didn't really matter since he was just a skeleton, it didn't matter since Crona didn't care.

After five minutes of finding clothes that fit his now very thin body (He was wearing skinny jeans with a **belt to keep them on **and a black T-shirt) him, Rebel Fairy Maka, and Vampire Kid wandered around –Soul putting Kai and Blackstar back together, zombie parts being easier to put together then bones- trying to see if it happened to everyone else.

Suddenly a black bunny hopped forward, "Ah! Hello son~!" The jovial voice of Lord Death greeted them.

"H-honorable father?" Kid gaped in awe at how his father, the Grim Reaper, was nothing more then a harmless rabbit. Then again he was wearing bunny ears for Halloween.

"What's happened Lord Death?" Maka asked as her black wings fluttered.

"Oh it seems a witch has cast a spell turning us all into what we dressed up as. Or this is a horrible dream." Lord Death said as he nibbled on a carrot that came out of no where. "Oh, is that you Crona? You look really cool as a skeleton, your thinner though." He commented.

Crona looked down, if he had blood at the moment he would probably be blushing. Suddenly he head was yanked off leaving the body to try and feel around for the head.

"Ah! I could use this as a real life skeleton example in class!" Kid and Maka turned around to see…a….pirate…..with a screw in it's head….

"Put Cronas head back Dr. Stein!" Maka said as Stein examined the condition of Cronas skull.

"I don't know h-how to deal with this!" Crona yelled.

Stein finally gave up Cronas head after Lord Death ordered them and Maka was about to put it back on the body when she noticed something was off.

The body was missing.

"Where….did….your body….go?" Maka asked.

"Vhat happened to vou're body?" Kid added in awe at how far away the headless body could have gone without a head, or sight, or hearing. Crona looked like he was on the point of a mental breakdown.

"Gah! My body has a-abandoned me! I don't know how to deal with my b-body abandoning me!" he cried.

"Your body didn't abandon you!" Maka said quickly trying to cheer up the skull.

"It probably is trying to vind you." Kid added also trying to cheer there friend up.

Crona's expression was hard to tell since he couldn't move the eye sockets but his jaw was clenched shut and they figured he was frowning.

"Come on! We have to find a headless skeleton now!" Maka said her wings fluttering fast taking her a few inches off the ground. She then dropped to the ground in shock. "I can fly?" she said.

"You do have vings." Kid commented. "I guess the vings are not vor show." He said calmly. "They are symmetrical!" He added as he realized the symmetry the wings held.

"Um…g-guys….c-can we get back to trying….to find my b-body?" Crona asked shyly.

"Oh! But of course!" Kid said as he took Cronas head and held it with the utmost care as they wandered around the room.

"Maybe it wandered out of the room…" Maka said slowly, both nervous of what the people would say when seeing a walking skeleton with out a head.

"Guys." They heard a voice say from behind them. They turned around to see the familiar raven black haired, violet eyed weapon…with…cat ears and tail. Razaku stared at them calmly, his violet eyes half closed and contained the normal desire for sleep. His tail swished back and forth. "If you guys are looking for a headless pile of bones, it is wandering around the halls." He said.

"Oh! Thank you Razz!" Maka said.

"T-thank you for telling us t-this Zaku-kun." Crona added quietly.

After about ten minutes the Rebel Fairy, Vampire, and bodiless Skull found the skeleton walking into a wall.

"Gah! B-Bad body! Quit running into the w-wall! I don't know how to deal with me running into the wall!" Crona cried. Maka grabbed his body and managed to get it to hold still while

Kid quickly put Cronas head back on his body and smirked at getting it on perfectly.

…

"This is no fun, we need more action in here. Something exciting, they didn't go through panic mode at becoming monsters for long…." The witch said as she sat on top of Shibusen once again.

She muttered another spell and a pink light flashed about the town, like the first one it did not last long.

"Wait….that was the…wrong spell….uh oh…" She muttered and quickly disappeared.

…

"Augh…" Crona mumbled rubbing his head…..wait…head. Crona quickly looked at his hand to see skin and muscle, no bones. Glancing at Kid and Maka he saw that they were also humans once more.

"the spell…must have…worn off." Kid said sounding thankful that he was speaking properly now.

"I wonder how everyone else is now." Maka commented as the three walked back to the ballroom. Only to find a headless Blackstar running around.

"Eh…" All three said clearly confused how the, obviously alive and human, Blackstar was moving without a head.

"His head fell off. Then we all turned human." Soul said holding up Blackstars head.

"YAHOO! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Blackstar yelled, unfortunately his head could still talk.


End file.
